


Wake Me Up

by Bal3xicon



Series: Casting Their Ballot for Eternity [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Camp Jaha | Arkadia, Canon Divergence, F/F, Future Fic, swerve and careful avoidance of the events of 307
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bal3xicon/pseuds/Bal3xicon
Summary: Prompt: "The sun isn't up yet and you want me to do what?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to my beta, Shelby.

 

Even after years on the ground, Raven still dreamt about the sky. On nights when she fell asleep in Abby’s arms, a smile on her face, her dreams were filled with silhouetted memories, outlines of the life she'd had, and the people she loved. When times were tough, when they were at war or when she had worked for three days and nights to fix the power supply to the village, Raven dreamt of hurtling through the sky, the drop ship breaking apart, or landing so far from civilization she died time and time again trying to find someone, anyone else.

She had been dreaming of playing poker with her grandfather, of using paper clips as chips, when the cold began like fine needles across her shoulder blades. Shuddering, Raven was pulled from sleep and felt the covers shift down her body, her back exposed as she lay on her stomach. With one hand under her pillow, a tingling sensation in her shoulder made it hard to shift the other arm, the hand heavy and useless against the mattress. It wouldn’t cooperate with her need to reach for the sheet and pull it back up over her body and she stretched out her good leg only to find the other side of the bed cold.

“Abby?” Raven opened one eye, unable to focus on the space beside her, fatigue pulling her eyelids closed despite her efforts to keep them open. 

“You’re awake?” Abby had been sitting, legs over the edge of the bed, searching the floor for her clothes and had pulled the sheets from Raven’s body without realising.

“Am now, ‘s cold. Why’d you take the covers?” Raven murmured, reaching out the hand which was functioning and grabbed for Abby’s waist, pulling her back down onto the mattress.

Abby moved down the bed so that her head rested on her pillow again and she ran her fingers through Raven’s hair, shifting it away from her face. “Didn’t mean to. It’s good that you’re awake though. I want you to come with me to the roof.” Her fingers continued over Raven’s shoulder blade and down the middle of her back eliciting a sigh.  
  
“The sun isn’t up yet and you want me to do what?” Muffled by her pillow, Raven wasn't even certain the words had been audible.

Abby’s fingers stopped on their path toward her lower back and Raven rolled onto her side facing away from Abby, but inching closer, asking her to continue. Instead of trailing her fingers down Raven’s spine, Abby ran a hand over Raven’s side and down to her stomach, pulling her closer, their bodies flush against each other.

Taking a deep breath, Raven forced her eyes open, squinting at the clock on her nightstand. 5:12AM. Abby moved against her, a bare thigh straddling Raven’s waist and forcing her onto her back.

Raven smirked as the weight of Abby’s ribs came to settle between her legs. Shaking out the arm which was still tingling from being slept on most of the night, Raven brought both up to wrap around Abby’s neck and draw her closer. Placing kisses along Abby’s cheek, Raven shifted downward to give herself better access to Abby’s jaw and neck, and she felt Abby sigh against her collarbone.

“Hey, get up. If you start something we’re going to miss it.” Abby sat up between Raven’s legs before climbing off the bed and looking around for more clothes. Throwing a t-shirt at Raven, Abby pulled on a pair of pants before dragging her wife the rest of the way out of bed. “Come on.” 

Getting onto the roof wasn’t a challenge. When their hut had been built after the Azgeda War, Raven was particular about the structure, working with the building crew to ensure it was something she could maintain despite the limitations of her leg. Their space wasn’t much larger than Abby’s quarters on the Ark, but it was more space than Raven had been able to call her own in her whole life, and more than enough for the two of them.

When they reached the roof, Raven noticed Abby had already placed several furs across the clay, creating a nest-like space for the two of them to sit. Abby sat down first and patted the spot in front of her. Raven positioned herself between Abby’s legs, her back against Abby’s chest, and Abby wrapped her arms around Raven's body.

Leaning back into her wife, Raven took a deep breath, a smile spreading across her face. In the distance she could see some people walking around their huts in the grey of the early morning. Most were fetching water and preparing their animals for the day ahead. She and Abby didn’t usually rise until much later. Both of their jobs meant they could be called upon at any time of the day or night, so when they could, they slept through, waking to the sounds of the people of Arkadia.

“Are you going to tell me what I’m supposed to be looking at?” Raven felt Abby’s chin come to rest on her shoulder and turned her head to place a kiss to Abby’s cheek.

"Remember when we were still up there-" Abby reached over Raven's shoulder and pointed towards the sky, "-and you were working on the pod?"

"Uh, yeah. That’s not something I’m going to forget in a hurry, Abs." Raven laughed and felt Abby smiling against her neck.

"Well remember when we spent three whole days trading random facts because the sound of me pacing was driving you nuts?"

Raven nodded at the memory and turned so that the side of her body was pressed against Abby and she could see her wife’s face. Even after all the years they had spent together, Raven was still in awe of the light in Abby’s eyes. The darkest times hadn't taken that from her. It had drawn new lines into her skin, it had coloured her hair in parts, but whenever Raven had looked at her, she had seen hope every time.

Wherever this was going, Raven could feel the anticipation coursing through Abby. She was excited about something and, in that moment, Raven was not at all perturbed by having been woken well before she normally would be. The look on Abby's face, the mischief lingering in her grin, was worth losing sleep over. 

"I do. Callie was the first girl you kissed, Jaha was the first boy.” Raven shuddered and made a gagging noise in the back of her throat. “Still gross."

Abby rolled her eyes and shoved Raven’s shoulder, grin still firmly in place. "Well apart from your grandad being your favourite person in the world,” Abby counted off a list of random facts on her fingers, “… you liking to work solo because then the job gets done right the first time, the hang drum being your favourite instrument, and something about each particular shade of green you were most excited to see on earth, you also told me you were born at 5:28AM.”

The facts Abby listed took up her whole hand, but were only a fraction of what the two had shared, and only a fraction of the things which saw Abby beginning to fall in love with Raven, even then. “Your mother never let you forget it, and if you'd been born on earth that would have been just before sunrise. That's about 5 minutes away, and today is the 27th.” The mischief shifted to Abby's eyes now, her reason for dragging Raven up to the roof revealed.

"It's my…birthday?" Raven whispered it like a question, realization catching up only as her words made their way into the morning air. "It my birthday."

"Sure is, and I wanted to watch the sunrise with you." Abby reached for Raven’s hand, interlacing their fingers. The matching bands Raven had spent weeks making by hand, rested side by side.

"It's been so long since we've celebrated. It’s been _years_. We haven’t even acknowledged-" Raven swallowed as the words caught in her throat, tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. "Thank you."

Abby pressed their foreheads together and caressed Raven's cheek before she ran her fingers through Raven's hair, still tussled from sleep.

"I love you." Raven said. She pulled Abby closer, her thumb ghosting across Abby's lower lip before she leaned in to kiss her.

Raven couldn't remember the last time birthdays had been mentioned in Arkadia. They celebrated the end of the war, the unions of couples, the births of children, and the Uniting of the nine merged clans, but birthdays went by unnoticed. They remained a tradition of the sky and of the ground long before them. They were a memory for most.

Trying to measure time in anniversaries of the Azgeda armistice, in the time which had passed since her union to Abby, in the four winters since the birth of Lexa and Clarke’s daughter, Raven was lost among the numbers, and lost in her wife’s idea.

This was more than just acknowledgment. It was a reminder of the time they shared before their world changed, the first time. It was a reminder of their beginning. Raven was so caught up in the kiss she chased Abby's lips as her wife began to pull away.

Turning Raven in her arms, Abby positioned them so they had a perfect view of the sun coming up over the mountains, slithers of light, splitting the sky and taking its time to paint the new day in colour.

"I love you, too. Happy Birthday, Raven."


End file.
